1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive mechanism and transmission for an automatic washer of the type in which clothes are washed by oscillation of a vertical agitator and subsequently have water centrifugally removed therefrom by high speed rotation of a wash basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic laundry appliances having a pre-selected programmed cycle of operation which includes a washing period during which oscillation of an agitator imparts a movement to clothes enclosed in a wash basket and a water removal period during which the wash basket is rotated at a high speed are known in the art. It is also known in the art to operate the components of the machine during different periods of the cycle by a common drive means. When a single drive means is utilized, it is necessary to provide a transmission having a shift means which can be operated to selectively condition the drive means to supply oscillatory motion to the agitator, or to supply rotational motion to the wash basket.
It is known in the art to impart oscillatory motion to a vertical agitator by means of a lever connected to an eccentric and a segmental gear which engages a circular gear co-rotational with the agitator axis.